


(Heroes) Don't Wear Capes

by ironlamb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama & Romance, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlamb/pseuds/ironlamb
Summary: York is just your average everyday run of the mill super villain, and he sucks at his job. Its hard being evil when you don’t have powers, and your enemy is also the object of your affection.Carolina really didn’t ask for this.((Tags are subject to change))





	1. Many Masks

York normally didn’t mind having his back pressed against a wall, but lately the reasons for that happening have been less fun and more life threatening. The only similarities were there was an attractive woman involved. Usually the “fun” situations didn’t have guns.

Except that one time at the laser tag place.

His thoughts were interrupted again as a bullet bounced off the top of divider he was hiding behind, barely missing his head as he ducked down further. The plus side is he managed to wear her down earlier so now they had to settle this like normal people. But they were far from normal, or more specifically she was.

Agent Carolina, USA, Freelancer Unit. Top Agent, skilled in hand to hand combat in various martial arts, good with most weapons and improvisation, and ambidextrous. York has read the files over and over, memorizing each sentence. Additionally, the girl had two powers. One being speed. Its more of a sprint as she can only do it in short bursts, but she knows how to use it well. The second being changing her form. He noticed it when she disguised herself as one of the security guards to get in here.

“Hey D, how much longer until her recharge?” York was glad his coms were still working.  
  
_“You have two minutes and thirty-seven seconds until Agent Carolina can do another burst. I suggest you exit the area before that happens.”_  
  
“Don’t worry. I got a plan.”  
  
“ _I doubt that._ ”  
  
“Yeah yeah, see you at home.” He waited a moment before rolling to his left, firing his gun twice managing to force Carolina back behind cover then booked it for the fire exit. He could hear her chasing after him but at a normal foot fall.

The door burst open as he slams his shoulder into it, bringing in the sun and the gleaming fire escape. He didn’t pause for a second as he leaped off the ledge.

 _“3…2…1...”_ His feet hit the truck first before the rest of him does. His body slides against the metal before finally he catches himself on a ladder attached to the back. Looking over his shoulder he can see Carolina, and with a gently salute the truck takes him around a corner, into traffic, and out of sight.

\---

“Good to be home!” York pushed into his apartment, throwing the flashdrive he commandeered onto his computer desk. The lights in the room turned on as the various screens and computers whirled to life.  
  
_“Welcome home, York. You are at 86.7% health.”_  
  
“Hey D. I’m fine. Mostly scratched up. Might have sprained an ankle.”

_“And cracked a rib. Might I suggest not jumping onto moving vehicles next time.”_

York winced as he sat down at his desk, popped the flashdrive into his computer. “Eh, sometimes you gotta improvise. But I’ll keep that in mind. Hey, get me access to these files, will ya? I don’t usually get my presents before Lina does and I’m really excited to see my prize.”

_“Right away, York.”_

York pulled the gold biker helmet off his head and slumped against the back of his chair. He was grateful for no bullet wounds this time, but that girl did a number on him. He was almost okay with it though. Carolina had a sort of charm about her and one could get lost in those green eyes if she didn’t knock you out first. It was the only thing that stayed the same when she changes. Honestly, he still didn’t know what she really looked like.  
  
_“Access granted.”_ York is pulled out of his thoughts as several windows popped up on his screens.  
  
“So, looks like Hargrove has got an interesting project going on. I can see why Freelancer would be concerned. Not a lot of detail in here but plenty of emails about some sort of new military weapon. Could be worth a lot. Especially on the black market.”

Delta whirled in thought. _“It is probable Hargrove would be doing exactly that.”_  
  
“Not if I do that first. Looks like the rich are holding a party that I got an easy invite to.” York typed into his computer, altering files in his favor. “What are the chances Freelancer will be there as well?”  
  
_“97% probability.”_  
  
“Great. Hope they send their best.” He grinned.  
  
\---  
  
Carolina leaned against the wall. “How does one guy manage to be such a pain in the ass.”  
  
The tall woman in black crossed her arms, her pixie cut blond hair nearly matching Carolina’s, that is until Carolina shifted to her normal red haired and shorter height. “Eh, most men are like that. You should meet mine.”  
  
“No personal lives, remember Agent Texas?”

“When are you going to just call me Tex? Look Kid, you can be pissed about him getting away, but eventually you got to suck it up and move on.”  
Her fist slammed against the wall behind her. “I never fuck up like this. The guy doesn’t even have powers and I still can’t bring him in? He’s not even decent at fighting!”  
  
“Yeah but he’s got your number. You just got predictable to him.” Tex shook her head. “Look, that’s the past. Time to move on and carry on with the mission. Hargrove is hosting a charity ball. You’re all set for entry. Bad news, it was suggested you go in as yourself. You know, rich girl who inherited her daddy’s money?”

Carolina frowned. The last thing she needed was for people to figure out who she is, but it did seem like the most practical disguise would be no disguise. “I hate this. I really fucking hate this. But fine. Might as well expose old family friends as myself.”  
  
“That’s the spirit. I’m going to go drink. You have fun trying to figure out how to walk in heels.” With that, Texas continued walking down the hall leaving Carolina to her thoughts.  
  
Carolina didn’t spend much time standing there before retiring to her room. The cracked mirror on the wall greeting her as it did every day, with the freckled red head staring back at her. She looked bruised but nothing a bit of makeup couldn’t fix. Her hair was in knots and she generally looked exhausted. She pulled off her blue tank and slumped into her bed face down before rolling to stare at the ceiling.  
  
Carolina Church was a disguise she rarely wore. The happy girl from the Midwest who was obedient and kept to herself. She was pretty sure at a time she was that girl, but as the years past and after passing of both her parents she wasn’t so sure she was that anymore. Now she felt like a bitter woman trying to please someone who wasn’t even alive to see her do any good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I haven't written for this ship in a while and this was something I've been wanting to do. Comments are greatly appreciated. I don't update on a regular schedule but I am trying to get out chapters as much as I can. Also chapters will be longer in the future so prepare for that.


	2. Music In the Making

There was nothing more satisfying than walking into a pristine ball room and being served some rich guy’s champagne. York was fully taking advantage of the situation. It was easy enough to enter the party, as he managed to get himself a fake invitation and found a decent enough dress shirt, vest, and pants. Ties weren’t really his thing.  
  
So far the mission was going great. He was able to eat all the weird fancy food he wanted and he had his eyes on security and Hargrove the entire evening. He made small talk with the other guests, charming his way out of suspicion.  
  
His conversation trailed off and he made his way to side of the ball room, watching the doors carefully for any guards. That’s when he saw her. The gentle glimmer of her silver cocktail dress caught his attention first, as well as the split on the sides that revealed parts of her legs. Legs that could probably bash his head open if she tried. Which she has on multiple occasions.  
  
Her hair was pinned up in a cascade of braids and curls. Her makeup and jewelry were classy but not too eye catching. Clearly, she wasn’t trying to gather too much attention. It’d be a shame though to leave her the boring conversation with the other guests, and no one could really blame him if he decided to save her.

Her eyes switched over to him as York made his way to her. “You know, a lady like yourself shouldn’t have to go to parties like this by herself.”  
  
Carolina nearly rolled her eyes. She didn’t need this distraction when she had a job to do, but blowing him off might cause a scene. “I’m just hear representing my father’s company.”  
  
“Who would be?” Not the best way to get someone’s name, but considering the amount of empty glasses he left around the room, it was the best he could do.  
  
“Leonard Church.”  
  
“Didn’t know the old man had a daughter.”  
  
She frowned. “We weren’t in contact much before his death. Conflict of interest. Are you are?”  
  
York did a half bow. “Adam York.”  
  
“Carolina.”  
  
“Pleasure to meet you, Carolina.” Oh he recognized that name. Sure, there were more than one Carolina in the city but pairing that with her voice he knew exactly who she was. The form though was new, and to use her own name seemed odd. This couldn’t possibly be who she really was. If it was he’d be impressed with the confidence she had at not being discovered. “Care to dance for a bit? Wouldn’t be a party without dancing.”  
  
“I’m not very good.” Not that that mattered as York whisked her away to the dance floor. “Kind of pushy aren’t you?”  
  
York shrugged. “Sorry. Next time I’ll wait for your answer.” He gave her a bit of a wink and smile. Some sort of casual behavior to get her to lighten up a bit. She seemed unimpressed. “So, what is the long lost daughter of Leonard Church doing here?”  
  
Carolina tried looking anywhere but at him, if anything just to hide the discontent in her eyes. “Malcolm is an old family friend. Plus, I have no use for my father’s money. It’s better spent helping others.”  
  
Right, it was a charity ball. He almost felt bad for stealing on a day of giving. “Not to offend, but you don’t really seem like the type to enjoy stuff like this.”  
  
“Oh really?” She raised an eyebrow at him, this time more amused. “What type of person do I look like then?”  
  
He paused as if to think for a moment. “You’re more like the type of girl who likes getting rowdy. More of a sporty kind of gal and not so much of the stuck up and dressed up type.”  
  
She let out a chuckle. “Actually, I like getting dressed up. But I can’t say you’re completely wrong. Though, you seem like the same type of person.”  
  
“Yeah, not much of a fan of the glitz and glam. Prefer a good pub or a sports game if I’m being honest.” He’ll count her laugh as a success. “You know, we could always ditch this place later. There’s a nice burger joint a few blocks from here.”  
  
“In what we’re wearing? No thanks. Besides, I intended to stay for the evening.” She wasn’t sure how she went from disinterested to completely distracted by this gentleman. So much so that it took her a moment to register that her ear piece was buzzing. “I wouldn’t mind tomorrow for lunch though.”  
  
York barely processed that. Did he just score a date with the girl he’d been fighting with for months? “Yeah, sure. Uh..” He was interrupted by her giving him what he assumed was her business card. “I guess I’ll text you. Make sure our schedules meet and all that.”  
  
Carolina smiled “Sure, I have to go greet the host eventually. So if you would excuse me.” She didn’t really bother with the goodbye and instead bee-lined for an area where no one would notice her talking to her earpiece.

“ _It appears our perfect soldier just got distracted by a mere boy._ ”  
  
“Shut it, Wyoming. Just get me the location of the target so I can get a move on and be done with this place.”  
  
“ _Feeling a bit homesick are we?_ ”  
  
“Sick of something.”  
  
“ _Don’t think I don’t know what that tone of voice means. Target is in the upstairs office. I’m sure you remember how to get there._ ”  
  
“On it.” She turned and started making her way towards the door before she was cut off by a bald and well dressed man.  
  
“Ah, Ms. Church. Nice of you to come after so many years.” Hargrove smiled, almost knowingly.  
  
Damn it. She’d have to figure out a way to get rid of him first.  
  
York took the opportunity of Carolina being distracted to discreetly head out the door and towards his main goal. The security rotations were just starting to occur, allowing just a window of time where his path was unguarded. Entering the office was easy for a lockpick like him. He slid his flashdrive into the computer. “Alright D. You’re turn. I’ll watch the door.”

“ _Downloading files. Are you sure it is a bright idea for you to see Carolina again so casually?"_  
  
“Really? This is the time you lecture me?” York sighed. “Look, I can separate business and pleasure. And its great intel. Gives me insight into her powers and such.”  
  
“ _There is a 21.8% chance she will tell you anything about her powers and a 68% chance she’s figure out who you are before then._ ”

“Hey, so I’ve got a chance.” Delta might not have a face, but York could tell he was judging him. “I’ll be careful like I always am.”

“ _You never are._ ” York rolled his eyes. “ _Download complete. I suggest we leave before Carolina makes her way here_.”  
  
“Yeah just hold on a sec.” York grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

Carolina finally managed to get away from Hargove, and quickly disguised herself as a guard to get by security. Finally in the office, she power walked over to the desk only to discover a note written for her.  
  
“Mother fucker.”  
\---  
Texas looked down at the paper put in front of her. “Snooze you lose…winky face. Really? What is this guy, twelve?”

Carolina threw her arms up, pacing in back and forth. “I don’t even know how he managed to get there before me.”

“You got distracted by a guy.” Tex smirked. “Happens.”  
  
“This is serious. Also I’m not letting Wyoming help me on missions anymore. The enemy has the information, and completely locked me out of it. I can’t even figure out how he managed that!”  
  
“I wouldn’t cut Wyoming out completely, remember that time he helped me out? It was Mardi Gra and I was drunk as hell and showing off my-“

“Please don’t remind me.” Carolina gave her a grossed out look.  
  
Tex shrugged. “Look, we all screw up at least once on a mission. But you’ve really had some missteps lately. I think, and hear me out before you freak, but I think you should go on this date. Take a week off to get your head back in the game. Burn out isn’t good for anyone in this line of work.”  
  
“I don’t need a break. I’m fine. I just have to fix this.” Carolina glared at her superior. The very idea was almost an insult to her.  
  
“Fine. Its an order. One week off. In fact, you have to stay off base for the week. Take my apartment for a while. The land lady doesn’t really care and it’s a pretty sweet place.” Tex didn’t get an answer as the door slammed shut and the red head was gone. She sighed, putting her elbows up on the table and rubbing her temples. It was all for the better.  
\---  
Carolina opened the door into Texas’s place. It was nearly midnight, but she didn’t want to stay on base after being basically banned and told off by Tex of all people. The apartment was nearly a pent house. There was a whole wall that was just windows that looked out into the city. The bright lights of buildings reflected off the polished counter tops and hardwood flooring. It was comfortable yet showy, something she didn’t really expect from a place where Texas stayed.  
  
She threw her bags into the bed room and flopped down on the king-sized bed. The bed sheets smelled clean, as if someone cleaned them that day. Maybe Texas had planned this prior to the party. Either way, the smell of lavender and soap was not pleasant for Carolina’s already sour mood. She sighed and closed her eyes, only to have her phone light up and the message sound go off. Another sigh was let out as she grabbed the device to look at who was bothering her this late at night.

 _Sorry for not saying bye at the party. Still on for tomorrow? I think 3 would be a good time._  
  
There was almost a smile. Just barely a hint of something that she could look forward to. This had gotten her in trouble in the first place, but it might be nice to take advantage of the normal life she was granted for the week. _Sure. Meet you there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Remember you can leave a comment on what you liked or disliked. Input is always welcomed.


	3. Mud Puddles and Rainbows

“I don’t get it, D. You said you had access when we were at the building. What changed?” York glared at the ACCESS DENIED window on one of his screens.

“ _I said it was downloaded. Accessing it would have taken much longer. I seemed to have miscalculated the difficulty of un-encrypting this._ ”  
  
“Better firewall than I have.” He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and leaning back in his chair. “I don’t have time for this.”

“ _You do not still plan to see Carolina again, do you? I don’t believe I have to remind you of why that is not in your best interests._ ”  
  
He stood, grabbing his jacket off the coach and nearly grabbing his gold biker’s helmets before catching himself. “Have to have some danger in life, D, or it gets stale. Besides, it’s not like it’s our first date.”  
  
Delta gave an unamused buzz. “ _I would not count the times you were severely injured by her as romantic outings. However, with your tastes I wouldn’t be surprised if you do._ ”

“Again. I need danger to not be bored. I’ll see you later. Don’t wait up.”

“ _You are not bringing your ear piece?_ ”

“Do you really want to listen to what potentially could be happen?” He took the silence as a no. “Its only for a few hours. Can’t have her seeing the ear piece and getting suspicious anyways. Last night I had to wear it for the mission. Today I am suppose to relax while you do that whole code thing.”

“ _An afternoon with the binary code. My favorite_.” York was almost impressed with the sarcasm. He made his way out of his apartment and down into the streets. There was a bit of a downpour. He was thankful for his umbrella but also wishing he had a car. The motorcycle was fine and all but wasn’t a great option for rain.

The streets were busy with cars and the city was full of the sounds of honking and shouting. A few kids ran by with their backpacks over their heads, shielding themselves from the rain as they headed home for the day. York felt a shove as a large man knocked into his shoulder.

“Hey buddy, watch it.” He only got a grunt in response as the man continued on, clearly not bothered enough to stop and address York. It was hard to predict who was coming up on his left ever since the injury, but either way it wouldn’t kill anyone to apologize for running him over.

It wasn’t long before York was in the restaurant, and after a nod to the hostess, he sat himself down in his usual booth. It’d be a while before a waitress would greet him as the place was unusually busy, which gave his date plenty of time to arrive. He checked his phone, scrolling endlessly through websites and cat photos. David really needed to stop spamming the world with cats.

The door opened allowing a gust of cold damp air to hit him. He wondered if he should have moved to wear the heater was. He paused his scrolled to look up and check for any other seats, only to have his eyes immediately meet green ones. He gave a soft and slow smile. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. You’re not great at choosing seats, are you?” Carolina sat down across from him, tugging her turtle neck up a little more as if it would help keep the cold out.

York shrugged. “No one ever sits here but me. I think the waitresses would forget who I am if I moved.”

“You’re a regular then?” She picked up a menu, scanning through her options.  
  
“Only decent place to eat around here.” He leaned his chin into his palm, his phone successfully forgotten. Instead, he let himself admire the girl in front of him while she wasn’t paying attention.  
  
“What can I get you two to drink?” The middle age waitress knocked York right out of his zone. He gave her a look and receive an identical look back. Never sass the waitresses, even silently.

“The usual for me.” He watched her scribble down his order and then turn to Carolina.

“I guess I’ll have the same.”

“You don’t even know what I ordered.”

Carolina shrugged. “Sometimes you got to live dangerously. And I’m not allergic to anything anyways.” God, this was a woman after his own heart. The waitress left them alone again allowing York to resume his staring.

"You gonna stare at me all day?"

York snapped out of his daze. "Oh, sorry. We're suppose to have a conversation at this point right?"

She shrugged. "Probably. Haven't done this in a while. You better start."

He gave a soft grin. "Nice of you to assume I've been more active in the dating game. Its been a year and a half though."

"Three for me."

That was a bit shocking. "Never found someone to your standards?"

"I've been working mostly. And most people find me intimidating."

"You? No way." The grin gave him a way a little. "I mean, I'm sure being heiress to a family company would scare some people off."

Carolina rolled her eyes. "Mostly because I'm unpleasant person. At least according to my co-workers. Speaking of work, what do you do exactly?"

"Mostly coding. Figuring out security systems and firewalls and all that."

"So hacking?" She leaned back in her seat and gave him a once over. "Not really what I expected considering where we met."

York cleared his throat. It'd be hard to come up with a lie for that. "You got me. My cousin was working staff and I figured I could get free food."

She laughed, relieving some of the anxiety that York could feel pounding cold pain in his bones. "Yeah, figures Malcolm would have shitty security, but at least it got some interesting people to lighten up the party."

"Always happy to make a few people's lives more interesting." The food came quickly after, and the small talk stayed pleasant without too much more prying into each other's lives. York figured he could have gotten some more information from her, but why ruin the mood with his own work conflicts. Once the bill was payed for and they finally made their way to the front door he grabbed her hand to stop her from going out into the rain. "So, maybe we could do this again sometime? Unless I was completely reading this whole situation wrong."

She smiled. "Yeah... I mean yes we should do this again. There's a club not far from here. Not great for conversation but it'd be fun to go with someone for once."

"Sure, is Friday good for you? Friday is usually a club night right?"

"Yeah, I'll text you the address and meet you there." Finally he let go of her hand and Carolina walked out without saying much else. Though, she did glance over at him before disappearing into the crowded sidewalks sparing a gentle and truly happy smile back at him that caused his heartbeat to quicken. If this is how she was going to make him feel, he preferred this to them fighting.


	4. Mistakes were Made

York watched in horror as Wash went to work unplugging everything in the small apartment. “Betrayal. How could you do this? I thought we were bros. David, please. Show some mercy!”

Wash rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that.” The last plug was pulled, and Delta was left with only York’s helmet as an access point. “This is what you get for asking for another favor when you haven’t even bothered to pay me back for the last one.”  
“I thought we settled that!”

“You wrecked my car!” Wash stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Talking to York could leave a person with such a headache. “Do you have any idea how much it cost me to get that repaired?”  
  
York pouted and flopped down on the couch. “I was in the middle of a break through.”  
  
“A very illegal break through.”  
  
“A break through regardless! And here you are soiling all my hard work because of some car.”  
  
Wash started packing the last of the tech into the boxes he brought. He owned most of this, he shouldn’t have to feel guilty about taking it away. “I’ve been through eight cars in the past ten years. Epsilon was the nicest of all of them. I didn’t even park him on the street! Not once! And then you come along and ruin the poor thing. You’re lucky I’m not taking Delta too.”  
  
“I would steal your cats.”  
  
“You’re allergic and they all hate you anyways.” He picked up the stack of boxes. “This is just until you pay me back. So just get a normal job for once. I did.”  
  
York huffed and rolled to face away from Wash. “You break technology, so people will come to you to fix it. How is that any more honest then what I’m doing?”  
  
“You sell information to people who just abuse it. I’m not a threat to public safety. Just to their save files. I don’t use my powers in a way that’s noticeable or dangerous. You have none. I think comparing yourself to me isn’t going to work in this case.” Wash sighed, making his way out of the apartment.  
  
York turned slightly and pressed mic button on the inside of his helmet as it laid on the coffee table. “York to Delta. Do you read?”  
  
“ _You know very well I can hear you._ ”  
  
“Don’t sass me. So, how far did you get with the file before this little episode occurred? I really need to get my locks changed.”  
  
“ _C_ onsidering _your lock pick abilities I’m surprised you haven’t. And I had completed 23% of the decryption.”  
_  
At least it wasn’t a lot that they had missed out on. Just means that it’ll take him longer. What was he supposed to do in the mean time? His resume wasn’t the most impressive thing in the world and while he could pay rent with his normal career, he hadn’t had a good sale in a month. Paying back David was going to be more difficult then he needed it to be. “Maybe a good old fashion bank robbery.”  
  
“ _Must I remind you that without super powers you are at risk of endangering yourself doing such a thing.”_  
  
“Yeah, but normal people rob places all the time. Plus, I got you. Who needs super powers when I’ve got a second brain basically.” He was already up and getting reading, throwing his golden bike helmet on and turning on the voice modulator. “Come on, if nothing else it’ll be fun.”  
  
He almost swore he could hear Delta sigh in frustration.  
  
\---  
  
Carolina really meant to take her vacation. But who could blame her if she decided to go for a walk late a night, or if she had disguised herself as an older woman taking a stroll. Patrols weren’t things she’d usually do, but without the information from her superiors, she was left to find trouble on her own. And trouble wasn’t too far, as she watched a shadow enter the back of a building, with no alarm set off. She knew for a fact the banks weren’t open this late, and based on the familiar glint of gold, she knew it was no security guard.  
  
She sped over silently to the door before it shut and slipped in, following her target. She changed to a shadowy figure, something unrecognizable and nearly unnoticeable in the dark of the building. It was strange, usually her target wasn’t into the normal crimes people commit. Not that she was judging. Either way he was getting his ass kicked today.

The main part of the bank was quiet, save for the small clicks of York’s shoes hitting the ground. Security was no wear in sight, probably patrolling another part of the building. He almost was convinced he could get away with this easily. That is, until he felt two feet slam into his back, sending him forward into marble steps. He grunted and looked over his shoulder at the figure.  
“Carolina, what do I owe the pleasure today?”

She didn’t bother answering him as she slammed her leg into his stomach, now forcing him against the wall and knocking the air out of him.  
  
“Y-yep. Definitely wouldn’t be a normal work day if you weren’t breaking my bones.” He let out a pained chuckle and on wobbly legs stood up and assume a rather pathetic fighting stance. His ribs still hurt from the last tussle they had.  
  
“It’d be easier if you just turned yourself in.” She glared at him and threw a punch, though he dodged it and caught her wrist, pulling her towards him.  
  
He grinned beneath his helmet. “I could, but what would be the fun in that? Besides, you love fighting me.”  
  
“You wish.” She grabbed his arm in return, turned, and threw him over her shoulder. The sickening crack as he hit the ground would have made her wince had she not very literally hated him. His helmet scattered a few feet next to him.  
  
York assume it was because the previous falls that his helmet had become loose, though would later learn from Delta that he had forgot to strap it in completely. He didn’t know why he had become so careless, but it was a mistake that he was going to pay for.  
  
“Alright buddy, time for you to come quietly and—” Carolina was silent as she stared down at the wide-eyed man beneath her. Shock over came both of them, until her shock became anger. She grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back, quickly leading him out of the back door again.  
  
“Hey! Hey! Easy!” He tried breaking free, but between her strength and realizing he completely blew his cover, he didn’t have a chance. He was pushed forward and turned slowly. “Lets just talk this out like reasonable people.” The first thing he saw was she was her red-haired self. So beautiful it made him forget the current situation. The second was her fist colliding with his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!


	5. References and Rebellion

“I can’t believe you disobeyed orders.”

Carolina folded her arms, glaring at Texas. “I caught him. I don’t think I should be getting lectured right now.”

The blonde woman rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and now you’re what? Hiding him in my apartment? I’m surprised at you. Figured you’d be the one to follow the rules and all that. Turn him in to complete the job.”

“Its complicated.” Carolina looked over at the man tied to the kitchen chair.  
Tex raised an eyebrow, looking between Carolina and York. “Lina.”

“Please don’t call me that”

She continued. “Whatever feelings you have for this guy… are they actually worth throwing away your duties?”

Carolina scoffed. “Its not about feelings. He has the information we need. We take him to headquarters and then what? They got a guy who refused to give them anything. They wouldn’t let me interrogate him anyways. And there are better rewards for just getting the information now.”

“Okay I’m in.”

“What?” Carolina watched the other woman laugh. 

“You haven’t been this rebellious since…ever. I’m not going to discourage it. I’ll keep everyone off your tail. But I want fifty percent of your pay for this mission.” It was always about money. “Anyways, I better head off before they notice I’m gone. You be careful. He looks like a dork but he’s already proven to be more crafty then he appears.”

Carolina watched her partner leave the apartment before sighing and rubbing her temples. This was turning out worse then she expected. York is her enemy, but they went on a few dates. Did he know who she was? Who has he told? She was completely lost in her thoughts until she heard a groan.

“Where am I?” York looked around, his eyes not keeping focus. His head hurt tremendously. Usually this is the point where Delta tells him he’s got a concussion or something. “Delta?”

“Who’s Delta?” York watch a figure appear in the shadows of the room. Couldn’t make out any features, but as his memories started coming back to him he put two and two together.

He put on lazy grin through the pain and tried his best attempt at ‘smart mastermind villain guy’ pose, though looking suave in anyways was nearly impossible when your hands are bond to a chair. “Ah. Ms Church. I’ve been expecting you.”

She did not look amused. “So then you do know who I am.”

“Of course. Only one girl who can take me down that fast. Plus, know your enemy and all that. Hey, any way we can have this conversation with me not tied to a chair?”

Carolina approached, getting uncomfortably, or at least for anyone else, close to York. Leaning in with her hand on the arms of the chair, trying to look threatening. “I don’t think you are in any position to be making jokes.”

York leaned forward and peck her nose, earning a punch to his already bruised face. “Fuck! Well at least you’re cute when you’re angry.” He was pretty sure he had a nose bleed now.

“You’re going to answer all of my questions. No more games. No more of…what ever you think you’re getting away with.” She glowered down at him.

“What’s option B?”

“Jail.”

“…Option C?”

“I could just shoot you.” This was really getting tiresome.

York considered for a moment. “How about option D. You let me go. We forget this ever happened, and we meet later for dinner.” Another punch to the face. “Okay okay! I give!”

There was a small grin on her face that honestly York could fall in love with. “Good choice. Now, where is the data you stole.”

“My place.”

“Which is?”

“How forward of you! Already trying to get me back to my place?” He looked around. “Granted I don’t see the reason since we’re at your own already.”

Carolina could feel a migraine starting. “Its not my place. I told you to quite the games.”

York pouted and for a moment she was distracted. “Fine. I’d show you but no map. Look, I was just trying to get paid. Deliver info and then continue my day.”

“Who were your buyers?”

“Some guys. Hired by someone I guess. Beats me really.”

This was new information. Useful. Carolina was starting to see a benefit to this interrogation. “You’re going to help me find them then.”

“Uh, how? Can’t really do anything tied to a chair. Besides, I’m just going to end up in jail either way.” He leaned forward a little, staring back at her intensely. “What would I get out of this?”

“You get not being tortured.” No budging from him. “Fine, I’ll let you go. Bigger fish and all that.” That seemed to get his interest. “So, we have a deal?”

York leaned back again and smiled. “Deal. Just so you know, I’d still take you on that dinner date.”

He definitely deserve that smack.  
\---  
There were some complications with letting York off the chair. For one, he was way to comfortable as a hostage. He was already lounging on the couch, watching her on her tablet. It made her uneasy. But he wasn’t being threatening or trying to escape. Just being annoying.

He opened his mouth for the sixth time in the past ten minutes. “Hey, I have a question.”

“What.” She didn’t bother looking up and kept her answers sharp and short.

“If I said I liked your body.” Oh god no. Not again. “Would you hold it against me?”

She stood up, unable to deal with any of this calmly. “You are still technically as hostage, and yet you continue to make jokes.”

“Flirting. Its call flirting.” He was grinning at her, but in a way that seemed too genuine.

“Why? The gig is up. I know who you are. You can stop pretending to be interested.”

York sat up, his face now a bit more serious. “I was never pretending in the first place.”  
She scoffed. “We’re enemies. You don’t expect me to believe you.” It sounded more like a question.

“Yeah we fought. But work is just work. Besides, I only got to know the real you a couple days ago.”

She hated this. The honesty that he was practically dripping with. The fact this was happening in Tex’s home of all places. The fact that she was inclined to believe him at. She wasn’t an idiot. He must only want to get into her head for some reason. “I’m going to bed. The place is alarmed so don’t even bother trying to escape. And be ready. We leave first thing in the morning.” She need to clear her head. It was only going to get tougher from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts with the story so far! I plan to update a little more frequently if I can now that I'm practically out of school. Also, chapter naming is a weird thing and we aren't going to question it.


End file.
